Tough as Nails
by Emmy4TheWin
Summary: They were children when they first met. They were clueless of what was coming. And, so unconsciously, they fell in love. A Fem!Harry x Luke story. Don't like, don't read.
1. A locked box, a key, and a blue shoelace

The very first time they met, they were children. It was a clueless bliss they lived in, unaware to their roles in their own worlds.

Hailey's family had dragged her off to America to visit a distant relative to Vernon's. May Castellan was her name, and she had a little boy name Luke, who was two years older than Hailey.

Luke, as far as the Dursley's were concerned, was a disgrace.

Illegitimate child, they whispered. Father's run away, they said.

Hailey could not have cared less.

* * *

Luke knew all about Hailey Potter.

His mom's uncle's nephew's orphaned niece by marriage, he didn't know what to think of her.

The pity whispers he heard seemed strange.

Why pity her? It's not like she could remember them anyway!

So when Luke finally met her, he had no pre-opinion formulated.

* * *

"Hello!"

Luke looked up, his sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes.

The girl in front of him was beautiful. Black curls, falling in her face, covering her emerald green eyes, but not fully, and they sparkle and dance in the afternoon sunlight. Not a typical beauty, but a dangerous, harsh beauty, that you know is bad for you, but you go after anyway.

She can't be more than six.

He is eight, but still, a two whole years makes a lot of difference.

"I'm Hailey Potter. I guess you are Luke, right?"

Luke nods once, a short jerk, almost as if to say yes, now go away.

She doesn't.

"Whatcha reading?"

She flops onto the ground next to him, black curls bouncing, as she gestures to the book sitting in his lap.

"I'm doing summer math homework. It's to complicated for you!"

He shoots back angry, obviously, she can't understand what a go away nod means!

her perfect black eyebrow raises, about a quarter of an inch.

"Then I suppose you'll have to teach me. Because, Luke, I'm not leaving you alone."

Luke looks back at the girl in next to him. He sighs. "Alright. I'll teach you."

* * *

As the summer goes on, the pair bond. Luke teaches Hailey math, and how to steal without getting caught.

In return, she teaches him to throw a punch or two, and outwit opponents.

And they teach each other how to trust.

Because both children have been hurt. And with each other's help, they begin to heal.

But with as with all good things, their blissful summer ends.

And with the end, comes three things: a locked box, a key, and a blue shoelace.

* * *

"HAILS!" Luke runs down the hill, towards the car, a bundle under his arm.

Hailey looks towards her uncle, silently begging him.

Five minutes, her eyes plead, and with a grunt, her grants her three.

Running to meet him, they collide at the hill's base, a lapse into fits of giggles.

"Hailey, I got something for you!"

He shows her the bundle. It's an antique box, with an old fashioned key. Inside are hundreds, maybe thousands of stamps.

Her confusion shows on her face, because Luke explains.

"So you can write me. The box is a place you can keep the letters I write you."

She takes the box from him, and the key as well.

Turning the key over and over, she murmurs "I'll lose this."

Luke, having thought of this, reaches towards his untied sneaker.

Pulling out the blue lace, he takes the key, threads it onto the lace, and ties it around Hailey's neck.

"Try and lose that!" He says, pulling away, triumphantly.

"Now why would I do that!" She asks, looking honestly confused.

"GIRL!" Uncle Vernon's shout makes them both jump. Hailey's eyes widen, and she turns towards the car, carrying her box with her.

"Goodbye Luke, I'll miss you!"

It will be near three years before she sees him again. He won't be the same boy. But then again, she won't be the same girl.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhh! I'm in a deep, dark hole. The story of Luke and Hailey has taken over my heart, and my soul. I'm crying. I kid you all not, writing their story is making me cry. Because I'm not sure how I will end it, but one way will make everyone, if they have a soul, cry.**

**There will be some slight AU, because of the ages, and whatnot, but just to give some reference, SOM should be happening around Hailey's fifth year summer. Possibly. Lets just cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the concept of Hailey, and the plot. Nothing else. Luke is Rick Riordan's and Vernon Dursley is J.K Rowling's.**

**Review's make my day. Honestly, you all have no idea. The few seconds it takes to write a few words, makes me so happy. I feel appreciated, and heard, in a world where I have so little voice.**


	2. A reunion, Thalia, and a hellhound

It had been three years since Hailey had seen Luke.

Three years in which a lot of growing up had taken place.

Luke had run away, devastating his mother, and adding to the family rumors.

Despite this, Hailey still received letters from Luke as often a thrice a week. When she knew where he was, she sent him one back.

Hailey's neglect and abuse had become worse as the years went by, and she had been moved from a cot in the hallway to the cupboard under the stairs. She was left alone for hours at a time, and food was scarce, and often withheld from her

Hailey, of course, mentioned no of this to Luke, as she didn't want her best and only friend to worry. He had too much else going on.

* * *

The pair met again, while the Dursley's were vacationing in LA.

Hailey had been left to her own devices as the family went out each day, so she wound up walking everywhere she possibly could, and exploring the city.

In a side alley, on her second to last day, she saw him.

He had a different dark haired girl with him, but her eyes were blue.

Hailey ran down the alley, towards her friend, a smile plastering itself on her now nine year old face.

"Luke!"

Luke and the girl turned in sink. The girl crouched low, into a defensive stance.

Luke, just grinned.

"Hailes! What are you doing here? Never mind, I'm just happy to see you."

The two collided, in a hug to end all hugs. Luke was taller, and he seemed far less of a child.

Hailey smiled for the first time since she'd left him, three years earlier.

* * *

Hailey had grown up. Luke could easily see that. He didn't like it. She was supposed to stay young forever.

Not that either of them were ever truly young.

Luke's mother's strange episodes had robbed him of his innocence and childhood, and her horrible excuse for a family had done the same.

Thalia stood partway down the alley, looking at him as though he might become a monster at any second.

Right. The monsters. Hailey. He couldn't let her get hurt. He'd never forgive himself.

"Hailey, you need to leave. I can't explain, but Thalia and I are doing something dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." He pleaded with Hailey, although he know it's in vain. As much as he doesn't want her getting hurt, he doesn't want her leaving either.

This is the girl who's latched onto his heart. They are far too young for something like whatever it is they have, but to some degree, he don't care.

"Luke, focus." Thalia's hissed warning snaps Luke back to reality, where he can see a hell-hound lurking behind a dumpster.

* * *

Hailey, being the intelligent girl she was, had seen the monster, and moved away.

It was a disturbing creature, an enormous black dog that wasn't a dog at all. It growled menacingly, weather at her or it's opponents, Hailey had no way of knowing.

Keeping both the monster and Luke in her sights constantly was a bit of a challenge. She is not willing to let Luke out of her sights, not even for a second, for fear he would vanish.

Watching carefully as he and the girl, Thalia fought the monster, and after a some time, vanquished it.

An explosion of golden dust showered down around her, and allowing herself a moment of childishness, Hailey giggled.

How could something so ugly, and frightening as that beast become something so magical, and pretty as the shower of gold flakes raining down around her?

Luke walked back over to her, wrapped her in another tight hug, and whispered "I've missed you so, so much. This feels like my birthday and Christmas threw me a surprise party."

Hailey smiles again, because it feels the same way for her. They are so in sync, so perfectly aligned with each other's thoughts and feelings it's almost freakish.

But, for now, she must focus on what has just happened.

"Luke, something big has happened with you. Tell me everything." She instructs, her voice gentle, but still firm.

He sighs.

* * *

She wants to know. He knew she would, there's no way she could let something like what has just occurred go.

She too curious. But it wouldn't be her without that curiosity. He just hoped she wasn't the cat.*

He knows he will fight a losing battle if he tries to protest.

So he doesn't. He tells her everything.

* * *

Demigod. Luke is part god. She can see it now, the way he always attracts trouble, the way he handled that monster.

But, now there is a rift, an imbalance of power. He is something she can never be, and she hates it.

Luke is in a position, a situation, that she is unaware of how to deal with, and so cannot help him.

She feels powerless. It's a familiar sensation, but with Luke, she felt they were equal.

He teaches her how to iris message, so they can talk more easily.

There's a huge time difference, she wants to tell him. We will rarely catch each other while awake.

But, she doesn't, because, deep down, she believes it will work out alright.

Another two years pass, and she's IM ing him from a bathroom in London, with a shock of her own to deliver.

* * *

**A/N: I feel amazing. I've never written this much of a story this quickly before. I'm truly passionate about Hailey and Luke, and hope I've conveyed them well. I am so pleased at how well they've been received. I love that I got reviews so quickly. Hoping for more on this next chapter.**

*** In reference to the saying "Curiosity killed the cat."**

**On another note, has anyone noticed that parents are catching up with us in the technological world? I had to teach my dad how to hashtag tonight. I wasn't happy about it.**

**Actually I got abandoned by my mom and younger siblings when he asked about it. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and of course, Hailey . Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan. **


	3. A witch, a birthday, and magic

Hailey pasted on her politest smile as she turned towards the giant man, Hagrid.

"Sir, I believe that I spotted a lavatory as we passed through this route earlier. Might I have a moment to use it?"

Hagrid seemed stunned, whether it was her mannerism or her use if the word sir, had cause this, Hailey wasn't sure.

"Yeh, you remember the way teh The Caldron right? That's where I'll meetcha."

Hailey gave him her most winning smile, before walking towards the bathroom as quickly as she could, while still looking dignified.

She had quickly discovered that dignity and pride was respected here, so she changed her natural mannerism to fit with the culture's.

Once Hailey reached the lavatory, her silent prayers were answered. It was empty.

Locking herself in the room, she turned on the sink, pulled out a drachma, and tossed it in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Luke Castellan, Camp Half Blood."

And now, while she was calling Luke, she could let her true feelings show. Hailey was terrified. A witch. Bloody hell, she was a witch. Not two centuries ago she would have been burned alive for this. In some parts of the world, she probably still would.

Her breathing became more labored, and came in short gasps.

Why was she panicking? She shouldn't be so afraid.

But she couldn't help the thought that had popped into her head.

This is what killed my parents.

Magic now disgusted her. Even the magic she was using now. She nearly swiped her hand through the mist, but Luke's face came into view.

"Hey you, Happy Birthday."

She stops. This is her link to the only good thing in her life. She cannot destroy that.

* * *

He immediately knows something is off. Her face is pale, and she looks shaken.

"Luke, something's changed."

Her tone is frightened, and hurt.

"Hailey, I swear, of you need me too, I'll find a way to get there now."

A small smile appears on her face and she shakes her head.

" Not something like that. I learned something today, Luke. I'm a witch."

His heart stops. She has magic, she is a witch. Part of him cheers. She can truly defend herself now. But the other part, knows she's not happy about it.

"Always knew you were something special." He tells her, giving her the smile that he gives her and her alone.

"Luke." Her voice trembles. "Magic. Killed. My. Parents. Magic. Some crazy psyco killer who's name everyone's afraid of killed them with magic." She spits out the word like it's poison.

"He tried to kill me too. But he couldn't kill me. And it's not even like he found remorse in his heart or any of that crap. No, he blasted himself to bits trying to kill me. And they look at me like I'm some kind of savior, or a hero. I'm not, I was one for gods sakes!"

Her rant is over and she is close to tears.

"Hey, hey. Hailey. Your my hero. You don't have to be theirs. Teach them who you are, don't let them make you into someone you're not. Be the brave, loyal, cunning, intelligent, persistant, beautiful girl I know. Show them you can't be conformed to their titles."

She looks him dead in the eyes. She stares. He stares back.

* * *

Beautiful? Why did he call her that? And why doesn't it make her feel so... good. Brushing it off, she smiles at him.

"I suppose that I will have to teach them a thing or two about me. I am only worried that they'll lose their silly little hats when they faint."

He grins. "That's my girl! Also, have you gotten your birthday present from me yet?"

He is so eager, so excited, that she knows he has gotten her something good.

"No, silly, I haven't been home for near a week, as you well know."

He frowns. "That walrus of a uncle you've got better not throw it away."

Unable to contain her curiosity a moment longer, she blurts "What is it?"

He gives her another coy smile. " Can't very well tell you! That would ruin the surprise."

Crossing her arms, she retorts. "I hate surprises, as you should know!"

Luke just chuckles.

And just like that, his picture and his voice fade away.

The Iris message is over.

* * *

Twenty two minutes later, Hailey found Hagrid, sitting in a corner of the Leaky Caldron.

He looked her up and down. "That's a long trip teh the loo."

Hagrid was blunt. Hailey liked that. Now beating around the bush with him.

Hailey, an expert liar, allowed herself to blush, while mumbling about how maybe she didn't know exactaly where the lavatory was.

Hagrid just gave a hearty chuckle, and took a swig of his beer, or whatevr alcoholic beverage he was drinking.

"Um, sir, I was wondering, are there any books that have to do with mythology and the wizarding world, or about what happened to me?"

Hagrid looked surprised.

"Yeah, I suppose there'd be few in the Hogwarts library. Yeh might want to check out Flourish n Blots though they'd have the best selection."

Hailey smiled.

It was time to learn more about herself. And if she could, Luke.

* * *

**A/N: Today I realized I have almost fifty followers on this story. I am so happy I could burst. I don't even have fifty followers on Instagram! And this little concoction of mine has near that amount!**

**I would love to see more reviews though. I get that it's a pain, but please, do it for me?**

**I love all of you guys so much, because seeing the followers made my whole day. I went around thinking about what I could give you all next, and then, and then, I stared thinking about how I will end it. **

**The moral of our story will be: Love isn't easy. Love can break you or it can make you. It's all about how you take it.**

**Disclaimer: My amazing friend, Maggie, who is well aware of my intentions for this story, will do my disclaimer.**

**Maggie: Emmy doesn't own PJO. She doesn't own HP either. Which totally sucks. But, don't arrest her, because then she wouldn't finish this.**


	4. A present, a train, and new friends

Hailey Potter arrived at Privet Drive after a long day of shopping to a less than satisfying dinner, and absolute silence.

It appeared that her family was no longer going to be speaking to her, and as much as she didn't like them, she found the silence unsettling.

"Did anything come for me in the mail?" She asked cordially.

The family looked up from their dinner, slowly, and in complete unison.

Aunt Petunia's reply was short and prompt.

"Yes. It's on your bed."

"Thank you." Hailey spoke softly as she got up from the table, and walked to her room.

Her room. The words were foreign to her. For as long as she could remember it had simply been her cupboard. Now her room.

Walking into her room, she sat on the bed, before eagerly tearing open the small package lying there.

Inside was a simple necklace, silver angel wings on top, trailing into an emerald green stone in the bottom.** ( A/N: link in my bio.)**

A notecard under the gift read, To my little angel. Happy Birthday.

No signature. Just those six words. It was enough. She knew. It was from him. His name put flutters in her stomach. She knew why. She just hoped she was wrong.

In spite of this Hailey murmured a few words of gratitude.

"Thank you Luke. It beautiful."

* * *

Ron Weasley knew, from the first moment he spotted the odd-looking girl in Kings Cross Station, that his years at Hogwarts were not going to be the slightest bit average.

She stood close by. Watching as his brothers went through. Trying to figure it out. She was getting frustrated, he could see that as well.

Another thing about the peculiar girl was her outfit, no she herself, was perfectly matched.

Black leggings, emerald green shirt, wavy black hair, emerald green eyes, emerald green necklace. The only thing that looked out-of-place was old key strung around her neck on a blue shoelace.

She spoke in a mature, elegant voice, each word carefully selected to match her situation.

" Excuse me, I am not entirely positive that you heard my question. How does one enter the platform of nine and three-quarters?"

His mother turned and smiled at her. "Of course dearie. Just walk straight through that barrier. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Ginny gave her a wide smile. "Good luck!"

The girl became one of ice instantly. "Don't call me dearie. I'm no one's dearie. Luck has nothing to do with this. It is a magic." She spat out the word as though it were a food she wasn't sure she like. "And I am most definitely not nervous. But, thank you for the instructions."

By now, her voice had returned to the matched even tones that Ron had heard originally. Nothing but polite.

She turned towards the wall, and walked purposefully through it.

"Well, I never!" Said his mother.

* * *

Hailey found the Hogwarts express amusing. It was such a work art, a beautiful red steam train, yet it's only use was carting children off to Scotland.

She had wandered through the train for most of the ride, trying to find a person who didn't have a prejudice, positive or negative, about her.

So far, she had been unsuccessful. There had been one car, where the people seemed nice enough, but it became clear that several in the car were being highly reverent in regards to her, so she had left.

The next car on the train held several older children, probably fourth or fifth years.

Sighing, Hailey opened the door.

All chatter in the compartment ceased.

"Hello. My name is Hailey. I'm attempting to find non-biased companions. As of this far, I have failed in my task."

The cars occupants resembled a bunch of fish. With one exception.

She sat in the corner, smiling at Hailey, brunette locks tied in a high ponytail.

"Quite the vocabulary you've got there, Hailey. Congrats on stunning the rest of the birds though. Not much startles them. Name's Daileen Parker by the way, but you can call me Day."

Hailey smiled back at the girl.

"The birds?" She questioned in a soft, yet still authoritative voice.

"Thats just what us Ravenclaw's call ourselves."

"Ravenclaw's?"

"Come in Hailey. It looks like you need some help learning your Hogwarts history."

* * *

Hailey spent the rest of her train ride with the birds, while they taught her everything they could.

They were, as she suspected all fourth years. There were five in the friend group in total. Day, of course, followed by shy Mackenzie Dylan, loud and obnoxious Franklin Marsh, who's constant flirting with Day made everyone groan. Next were the couple, Katy Welland and Sam Asher, who bickered and fought, but always ended it in a heated make out session.

Day had thrown both her shoes at them, with the words "You shall not scar poor Hailey like you did me!"

Hailey like these people. She genuinely did. They could be smart, and funny, with the proper dosage of serious. They wouldn't be around forever, she knew that, but it would be nice to have them for her first few years.

She hoped she wouldn't be too lonely after that.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you to my 78 followers. Thank you to my 32 favoriters. Thank you to my reviewers. Thank you to you wonderful people who have put my story in your community. You, each and every one of you has inspired me to write. Without you. This story never would have taken off. It would be lying on the ground, still close to chapter one or two. So thank you. I love you.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's in this chapter, and no one else's, except the personality of Hailey. All rights go the Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	5. A sorting, a shock, and a shakeup

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the Great Hall with great interest. His students always fascinated him, forming their own little groups.

He notice a group of Ravenclaw fourth years had saved an extra seat, a bit presumptuous if you asked him. No one's house was decided until the Sorting Hat announced it.

But, the children seemed so pleased, grinning excitedly at one another, giggling as if they knew a secret.

He put them out of his mind, for the time being at least. He had a sorting to watch.

And, almost more importantly, a certain Hailey Potter to watch.

The girl should be easy to figure out, her parents had been simple enough.

Hagrid had told him the girl was odd, with a touch of mystery to her.

Hagrid was rubbish at reading people.

* * *

Hailey Potter stood in the cluster of first years outside the hall.

Other students chatted nervously amongst themselves, whispering about how they would be sorted.

She heard one boy, the red haired one, who's mother had given her instructions on how to get onto nine and three quarters, going on about his brother, and something to do with a troll.

She would know how to deal with that, of course. Luke, via IM, and once in person, had taught her how to deal with monsters of various shapes and sizes, and which tactics worked best on each.

She smiled to herself. Not one person in the room seemed to know how they were sorted. That had been the first the that the Birds had taught her on the train.

She had knowledge. Knowledge is power.

"I know how it's done."

Her voice was soft, but everyone stopped and turned to her waiting, expectant.

She laughed inwardly. They looked like little lost puppies.

"I suppose I could tell you what sort of test it is. If it even is a test."

The reaction is priceless. Every student, every single one stares. They hang on, waiting for more words, as of she is some illustrious prophet who tells them of their fates.

"She doesn't even know. She's just bluffing."

Hailey whips round to face her doubter. He has slicked back blonde hair, which looks horribly oily. On either side, he has to lumps of meat that she supposes she must call boys. They look rather much like bodyguards.

"What's your name?"

Her voice comes out innocent and sweet, genuinely curious.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Ever heard of James Bond? I would imagine not. The Malfoy family has been non muggle affiliated for centuries. At any rate," Here she steps closer to him, smiling more now. "That really isn't my point. My point is that, Draco Malfoy, I could kill you in fifteen ways, using only the stupid little tie your wearing. Are you ready to affirm that indeed I am bluffing?"

He shakes his head.

"I thought not."

Hailey steps away from him, and turns to the rest of the first years, who were staring at her with a mixture of shock, fear, and awe reflected on their faces.

"You are sorted by an enchanted hat."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore studied each of the new first years, scouring for Hailey Potter.

It didn't take long to find her, she was being given a wide berth by her classmates.

Several shot strange looks at her, before quickly turning away, as if they were afraid of getting caught.

Hailey Potter didn't look like anything Albus had seen before.

Her posture was perfect, her hair as tame as he had ever seen Potter hair. She had a faint smile, and as she passed that presumptuous group of Ravenclaws, they waved, and she waved back, smiling more sincerely.

As soon as she passed them however, her mysterious ghost of a smile repositioned itself on her lips.

Albus Dumbledore was learning that perhaps Hailey Potter was not the open book her parents had been.

* * *

**A/N:** 'Hailey's thoughts to the Hat.' '_The Hat's thoughts to Hailey_'

* * *

Hailey's mind was going nuts. The magic in the Great Hall was so overwhelming that she almost choking on it, her face remained impassive in spite of it.

She was hyper aware that the man she knew to be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was staring at her. This was making her highly uncomfortable.

The sorting was well underway by this time and Hailey knew she would be next, or near to next.

"Potter, Hailey."

Next.

Murmuring set off in waves as she walked up to the chair in which her sorting would take place.

Turning to face the rest of the school, Hailey waved, and smiled broadly.

'_Oh they won't know what hit them, will they Miss. Potter?'_

Hailey had barely noticed the Hat being dropped on her head, but she noticed it now.

'And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?'

She silently asked the Hat, for she knew that was who had asked her the question.

'_I mean you, of course! Miss. Potter, these people are expecting things from an angel to a spoilt brat. You, your big words, dangerous aura, slight aversion to magic, and impenetrable emotion mask, you will shock the very foundations of the wizarding world!'_

'I am going to take that as a compliment.'

_'As you should. But Miss. Potter, the real question is, where to put you? As your friend Mr. Castellan pointed out to you, although he did not realize it, you posses a quality of each of the houses, and balance them wonderfully. Which means, I cannot sort you, and the choice is entirely yours. I'd rule out Griffindor and Hufflepuff however, the poor Puffs would be left shaking in their boots, and the lions would get into more trouble than they already do.'_

'Ravenclaw is where the birds are. The Slytherin's, however seem to embody a majority of me. I think I'm choosing Slytherin. Slytherin.'

'_Shake them up Miss. Potter, shake them up. SLYTHERIN!'_

There was no applause as Hailey stood, removing the Hat from her head, at least not initially.

Day, gods bless the girl, began clapping. The rest of the Birds joined her, as they began a chat.

"Hailey, Hailey!"

Hailey walked towards the Slytherin table confidently.

"Hailey, Hailey!"

More of Ravenclaw and some of Slytherin had join in the chant.

HAILEY, HAILEY, HAILEY, HAILEY, HAILEY!"

As Hailey sat down, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and a few odd Hufflepuff's exploded into cheers.

Shake them up, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: So, by request, Hailey is in Slytherin. This is part of the differences between Harry Potter, and Hailey Potter. And, she gets to keep the Birds as friends! Gods bless Day!**

**You now what I feel is amazing, and wonderful? That on this story, I have not gotten a single rude, or hateful comment!**

**I am, as I said last time, amazed at the kind reception my story has received in less than a month.**

**You are all fantastic! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I am not British, nor am I male.**

**Reviews are love!**

**On another note, who else loves Hercules by Sara Bareilles? That's what I'm listening to right now! **


	6. On smiles, a quest, and another friend

Hailey Potter couldn't have been angrier with the pinheaded Draco Malfoy. His boasts could be heard from her seat at least ten down from him, where she sat alone, eating her sensible salad.

Hailey was in fact, a vegetarian, which had made it much easier to survive with her horrid excuse for a family, and easier to explain her thin, wiry body to those who asked.

So far, Hailey visited the Birds for at least half the mealtime, chatting and laughing with them, before Day had shooed her back towards the Slytherin table, with instructions to 'Make more friends, you sneaky little Snake!'

The words had been said in the kindest way, accompanied by giggles, and a hair ruffle.

No one at the table had noticed her silent approach, and no one had extended an invitation to sit with them.

"Hiya!"

A voice from behind Hailey, and slightly to the left startles her.

Turning in the direction of the voice Hailey sees, a girl with purple and blonde hair standing with a broad smile.

"I'm Harmony. It's really nice to meet you."

Hailey stares in shock, at the girl. She saw her being sorted into Griffindor. Of all the people to seek her out, a Griffindor?

"Hailey. I suppose it's nice to meet you as well. Why are you even talking to me?"

The girl took no time to respond.

"Because, silly, house prejudices are the dumbest things ever! Why can't we all just get along? It would make everything so much easier, don't you think?"

A smile creeps onto Hailey's face.

"Yes, actually, I agree one hundred percent."

Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Severus Snape watched Hailey Potter with confusion.

She had been talking to a clique of fourth years Ravenclaws for quite sometime the same ones that had begun the chant after her sorting.

A Potter in Slytherin. He could barely fathom it.

Yet, from what her had seen of her so far, he was in no place to judge.

Hailey Potter had shrouded herself a mask of mystery. He had tried to probe her mind thrice in the course of the evening, but it had been heavily guarded. on his final attempt, he had, quite literally been thrown from her mind.

A voice that resonated had hissed in his mind:

'Try a stunt like that on my champion again Severus Snape, and it will be the last thing you ever do.'

He wasn't about to mess with that voice, not with the amount of sheer magic energy he had been able to feel in it.

Perhaps he had better find out more about his new snake from different sources.

Yes, he decided, smiling ever so slightly, that was his best option.

* * *

Two of Hailey's dorm mates, a pug faced girl named Pansy Parkinson, and an enormous girl, who could pass as a daughter of the war god, Ares, called Millicent Bulstrode, fell asleep the moment they entered the room, and sat on their beds.

The other girl, who had yet to say a word, took a bit longer, but she fell asleep as well.

Hailey, however, sat in wait.

"Hey you. How was the first day?"

Luke. His IM was expected, she knew he would call, in fact, she would have worried if she didn't.

"Well, it went okay I guess. I threatened a kid, made friends who are in fourth year, and a different house, that's how you know who you sleep with, go to class with, and eat with, by the way, and, I may have made another friend in the house that my house hates."

She finished with a sigh. It had been an exhausting day.

"What house are you?"

Luke was wide awake, of course, and curious.

"I'm a Slytherin. Mascot is the snake, character traits are slyness, cunning, and sneakyness."

He grinned at her, cocky smirk firmly planted on his lips.

"Sounds like you. Guess I'm gonna have to start calling you snake?"

She gave him a glare.

"You are horrid. Don't call me snake, or I'll start making dumb blonde jokes."

His face transformed into one of mock horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Oh, your high and mighty snakeness, please grant me a pardon!"

"Luke!"

He laughed.

Hailey joined in, their laughter mixing together,until Hailey finally ended it.

"Luke, my roommates are going to wake up!"

He stopped laughing. Suddenly his face was all seriousness, and Hailey became worried.

"Hailes, I've got something I have to tell you."

Her heart plummeted. Something was wrong.

"I'm going on a quest."

Hailey sucked in a breath. He had told her all about quests, and how dangerous they were. She knew it was pointless to beg him not to go, so she didn't.

"Be careful, I don't want never see you again!"

Her voice rose unintentionally.

"I swear on the river Styx, I will come back alive. That good enough for you?"

"I suppose it will have to do."

Sh gives him a small sad smile, which he returns.

"Hey, you have class tomorrow! Go to sleep little snake. I'll come home, don't worry."

"G'night Mr. Lemon Head."

She is asleep before her head hits the pillow.

Luke looks at her, and smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Damn. I wrote so much in one night, I can't even understand it.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, that's the way I function. Short, but often chapters.**

**I love you all so much! Thanks for helping me get over one hundred followers!**

**And again, all positive reviews!**

**Harmony is my friend, Maggie's, OC. She will make cameo appearances throughout the book, and Maggie herself may make a cameo or two.**

**Disclaimer: as I have stated five different times, in five different ways already, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**Reviews are love, and I love you all!**


	7. On classes, a ghost, and racist wizards

Hailey's very first ever class at Hogwarts, was Potions with the Griffindors.

Harmony grinned at her from across the room. Hailey return it, although hers was a tight, nervous smile.

She couldn't stop worrying about Luke. Her mind imagined the worst possible scenarios.

"Miss. Potter!"

Professor Snape was calling her.

She blinked, before slipping into her model student mode. Kill them with kindness.

"Yes Professor, did you need something?"

"Miss. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into an infusion of wormwood?"

Hailey blinked. Asphodel... The fields of Asphodel. Oh gods, Luke.

"You would get Draught of the Living death, sir."

Snape frowned, before whipping out another question.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a beazor?"

"The stomach of a goat, or any proper antidote store."

Snape almost reeled backwards from her response. She was far more intelligent that he had assumed.

"And what, Miss. Potter, is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time, Hailey actually smiled.

"Professor, if you are going to attempt to publicly embarrass me from a lack of knowledge, please make it a challenge at least. You are insulting my intellect. And the answer, is merely the name."

The class stared. Snape stared. For a while no one spoke, until Snape, tuned away from Hailey, and began teaching his lesson.

And that is how it's done, Hailey thought.

* * *

"You did what!?"

Day was practically bouncing out of her seat with joy as Hailey recounted her lesson with Snape.

They were back at the Ravenclaw table, the rest of the Birds surrounding them, laughing and giving advice on different teachers.

"I told him he was insulting my intellect. And he was! Those questions were so easy!"

Hailey complained being sure to put on a smile behind it however.

But worry was eating her up inside, gnawing at her stomach.

"Oh my god. This, Hail, this is why you should have been in Ravenclaw. You are fantastic!"

Franklin Marsh, was laughing so hard at her tale, that he fell off the bench, setting off a fresh wave of laughter.

"Hey, Hail, have you figured out who that super quiet girl in your house is yet?"

Katy was extremely curious about the girl, for reasons Hailey didn't know.

"Yes, actually, I did. Her name is Daphne Greengrass. I sat with her in Charms. She actually really cool. Makes rude comments about the idiots in the rest of our house under her breath. I could barely hold in my laughter."

Katy grinned. "I knew it! The quiet kids are always brilliant with comebacks! Mac is, aren't you Mac?"

"You would know, you've received most of them."

Mackenzie still had not said much, but when she spoke, it was normally a highly intelligent comment, or a wisecrack, normally aimed at Katy. The girls were cousins, but acted a bit like bratty sisters.

"Hey, Hail, you had Quirrel yet?"

Day asked, her head looking curiously towards the staff table.

"No, I've got him next, why?"

Day pulled her gaze from the staff table to Hailey's face.

"Because he's staring at you like you killed his mother."

"Guess I'll have to figure out that one later. But for now, I've got a class to go to."

* * *

Hailey found Quirrel's class enlightening to say the least. The man's stutter was off, more present in some words or phrases than others where it seemed to barely be present.

The professor's turban made her feel odd. She had quickly isolated it to the turban, because of the strange tingle her scar got while facing him.

Apparently, Defense Against The Dark Arts was a simple class, at least for Hailey.

The preface was highly similar to Luke's teachings.

This was all it took to get Hailey's thoughts wandering towards the blonde son of Hermes.

Suppose he did die. What would happen then? It wasn't like she could go to his funeral! She had to have a chance to say goodbye and,

"Mi-i-ss. P-p-potter, class is over."

Hailey's head shot up as she stared at her professor.

"So sorry. I'm in a bit of a daze today, received some troubling news from a friend, you see. Sorry to be a bother."

And with that, Hailey picked up her books, and left the class room.

* * *

Hailey knew she would have to find a better spot to IM Luke, so in the hour she had before dinner, she began to search.

On the second floor, the girls bathroom appeared deserted, with the occasional first year girl going in and coming out moments later, looking terrified.

So, naturally, Hailey decided to go in.

"Who's there now!"

A weepy, wailing voice came from nowhere, the minute Hailey stepped into the lavatory.

It took a few moments before Hailey located the young girl ghost sitting atop a stall door.

"My name's Hailey. What's yours?"

The ghost girl's eyes widened.

"You want to know my name?"

She sounded utterly shocked, as though no one had ever asked her before.

"Of course, I want to know your name, why wouldn't I ? And I want your real name, not whatever horrid ghost name they've given you."

Th ghost girl wafted down until she was directly in front of Hailey.

"My name is Myrtle."

"It's very nice to meet you. Did you know your name has a greek origin coming from the word myrtos?"

Myrtle looked Hailey up and down, eyes widening again at the sight of her Slytherin badge.

"And why on earth are _you_ in _Slytherin_?"

Before Hailey could answer, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Because she is the sneakiest little snake ever."

Hailey turned, grinning. "Luke, your okay, thank the gods!"

"I've haven't been gone a full day, and already you miss me!"

"Don't get too stuck up, daisy face."

Luke's eyebrows raised, and Myrtle asked, "Daisy face?"

"Woah, Hails, who is that?"

"This is Myrtle. She's a new friend of mine. Don't worry, we can trust her. Right Myrtle?"

Myrtle smiled broadly before frowning. "What are you trusting me about?"

"Hailey and I. You can't tell anyone that I exist, or even that Hailey knows different forms of magic, like the iris message I'm using now."

Myrtle nodded. "No problem. I can do this. It's not like anybody talks to me anyways."

"So, Hail, quest is going fine. Stop worrying, I'll send you a souvenir when I get there!"

Luke's enthusiasm made Hailey feel better, though she knew it was only a temporary state. The minute the message ended, she would resume worrying.

"Uh-oh, my fellow questers are coming back! Bye Hailes, talk to you soon!"

"Bye, Luke! Stay safe!"

His "I will." Was cut off by the end of the message.

Myrtle grinned at her.

"Oh my god, you and your boyfriend are so adorable together!"

Hailey almost choked on her own tongue.

* * *

After establishing that Luke was _not_ her boyfriend, Hailey bid her friend goodbye, with the promise of returning tomorrow, or as soon as she could, whichever came first.

Hailey entered the Great Hall for the fourth time in her Hogwarts career, to be dragged to the Slytherin table.

"Hailey, so help me, if you leave me to sit with alone with the rest our idiotic, racist house, to sit with those Ravenclaw's again, I will hurt you!"

Hailey had to had it to Daphne Greengrass. She knew how to make an impression.

The pair did sit at Slytherin together, discussing the utter stupidity of the government, and how racist the wizards were.

By the end of dinner, Hailey and Daphne were friends, through their mutual hate of the society they were born into.

* * *

**A/N: Dada! It's chapter seven! I've officially passed all the other fanfics I've written, and I couldn't be happier.**

**And my my followers! Oh my gods of Olympus! You are the best things ever! I have so many of you now, and if I could, I would squish all of you into a hug.**

**Also, Maggie, the creator of Harmony, has gotten me Naruto. I'm confused. I'm so so confused.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except of my plot, and my OC's. Harmony is Maggie's, not mine.**


	8. On scars, a holiday, and a troll

The rest of Hailey's first week at Hogwarts passed in a blur. She became closer friends with Daphne and Harmony, despite the latter being in Griffindor.

Her worry over Luke had persisted, she'd only had one IM since she had begun to use Myrtle's bathroom as her headquarters.

She had been so preoccupied with her class that she hadn't found much breathing time, though Myrtle was an excellent help with homework.

Daphne and Harmony didn't question her disappearances, in fact Harmony had told her she was perfectly entitled to have as many secrets as she liked.

This kind of freedom and acceptance was an entirely new concept to Hailey. The only person in her life who had shown any sort of affection and care was Luke.

* * *

Hailey's next few days became a blur. An occasional IM from Luke soothed her fears for the most part, until he IM'd her in the middle of the night, one week since he'd left on the quest.

"Hailey! Wake up!"

Hailey blinked and sat up wearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Luke, it's the middle of the night, let me... Oh my gods, Luke!"

Her sleepy eyes had just taken in the bleeding gash on his cheek. Pressing his had to it as hard as he could he made a desperate attempt to calm her.

"Hailey. It's not so bad, I've eaten ambrosia."

This only made it worse.

"Luke! It was bad enough to need ambrosia? Did you clean it? Where are you? Other than the obvious, you alright?"

Luke grimaced. "Hailey, I'm by far the least injured of the quest. Harper's dead, and Jacob might not make it. Gods know why I survived!"

Hailey knows it's an awful thought, but she thinks it anyway. 'I'd let a hundred more Harper's die before I would consider letting you. I couldn't live with out you.'

Hailey took a deep breath, slowly pulling herself out of bed.

"Good Gods, Luke. This is what I worried about!"

Luke stared. "You worried? I thought that was a joke!"

"You're my best friend! I'd be so lost without you! Of course I worried!"

Luke smiled, a tight, nervous smile.

" Just making sure. After all, I wouldn't blame you I'd you forgot about me over there."

He sounds slightly despondent, as though he expects this to happen.

"I will never abounding you. bot for want one, or anything. Nothing is worth more to me than you."

"Right back at you."

The pair sit in silence after this, until the IM ends. Neither gets another wink of sleep.

* * *

The rest of september comes easier for Hailey.

The knowledge that Luke is fine relaxes her, and she becomes fully interested into her schedule.

Halloween approached quickly, and according to the Birds, Halloween, or as Hailey insisted upon calling it Sanheim, was quite the spectacle at Hogwarts. Hailey felt empty, hollow, however, as the holiday approached. Her parents had died ten years ago, on Sanheim Eve to save daughter they barely knew.

Harmony was bouncing off the walls with excitement, she had join the chior, and their first performance would be on Sanheim.

The blonde half Japanese girl had explained to her that Proffesor Flitwick, who directed the chior, had allowed her to teach a Japanese Sanheim song, which they would be performing.

Myrtle had told her that Hogwarts did the day justice, the castle was the perfect place for such an eerie holiday.

Luke told her that she was an angel for even being there. It truly infuriated him that she had no idea where her parents graves were, or even where they had lived. To him, this was a violation of her rights, and between the two, they became obsessed with finding a law that justified this.

Luke's cut had healed into a half moon scar, which Hailey told him it made him look dark and tough. He had laughed and told her that they must have some theme. The moon boy, and the lightning girl.

Hailey had told him that the moon and lightning were entirely different things, and to suggest a similarity between the two would be utterly ridiculous.

"They've got us in common, don't they?"

That shut Hailey up.

Sanheim arrived and Hailey had to agree with Myrtle. The castle was eerie.

The ghosts took it upon themselves to frighten students throughout the day, so little shrieks of terror made Hailey shiver. The day had done a number in her nerves, and by dinner she couldn't shake the feeling that terrible something was about to happen.

"T-troll! In the dungeon! Thought you ought to know."

Qurriel's statement set off a panic, and Hailey tensed.

Luke had taught her to deal with trolls. All she need was an opportunity. Thank gods Slytherin house common room was in the dungeons.

Unless, Qurriel was faking. She had a deep distrust of the teacher, and wouldn't put it past him to try something like this.

After all, during the opening feast, Dumbledore had given the ominous warning about the third floor corridor.

Only two teachers had looked pissed off at this whatsoever. Professor Snape, and Professor Qurriel.

This only served to reinforce her deep suspicion of the teacher with a false stutter.

* * *

Hailey had slipped away from the Slytherin's fairly easily, and was now watching the Griffindor's to make sure that Harmony got to her common room safely.

Harmony seemed fine, until she suddenly stiffed, turn towards the red haired Ronald, and whispered something to him. The pair slipped away from the rest of their house, and began walking with a purpose.

Good gods, the idiots, what where they doing? Hailey sighed as she began to follow them.

As Hailey learned, the duo was going after a girl who was apparently in the bathroom. The reasoning behind her placement had Hailey seething.

"Gods! Why the bloody hell would you do that? You teased her for being intelligent? I swear, if you ever do an idiotic thing like this again, I'll personally ensure your _mother_ finds out about it. And I'll put you in the hospital wing for a week myself!"

Hailey had only met the Weasley matriarch once, but she had instantaneously assumed the woman had a temper, and judging by Ronald wince at the mention of her, she had guessed right.

"And, neither of you would even be here right now, if I wasn't going to make Ronald apologize. It's dangerous for you all in the castle with a monster running round wreaking havoc."

Harmony frowned. "Don't underestimate me, Hailey. I can do more than you think."

Hailey nodded. " I have no doubt you can. But ive been trained for this sort of thing."

Ronald gave her a look of confusion. "But, no one can be trained in magic until they get to Hogwarts, right?"

A bell like laughter escaped Hailey's lips. "Oh, Ronald," she said in the most patronizing tone she could muster," I don't need magic."

"Hate to interrupt Hailey, but the troll just went into the girls bathroom.'

"Crud."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to update!My internet was down for almost a full week! I feel so out of the loop!**

** I will not be in town for almost all of July, so sorry for the slow updating that will happen this summer!**

**Again, I love you all, thanks for being so supportive!**

**So, today we're trying something new! **

**Hailey: Ugh, Emmy, make up your damn mind about how you want to end Luke and I's story! It's getting freaking annoying!**

**Me: Well, do you want a crappy ending, or a perfect one? Because I'm not perfect on the first try!**

**Hailey:Well, anyone can see that...**

**Me: I created you! You can't insult me!**

**Hailey: I can do whatever I want!**

***fighting ensues***

**Luke: Uhhhhh... ummmmm... yeah. This is my life right now. Emmy only own's her OC's and Hails. Maggie, who by the way, is pretty cool, owns Harmony. Emmy does a fangirl scream when ever she gets reviews, so, I guess you should review.**


	9. On Rose, pepper spray and little lies

A/N

**Hi guys! First off, I am very sorry for the unfortunately long delay. My writing system has changed, and haven't been home for more than four days since the 22nd of june! Also, I'm going to start dedicating chapter's to a reviewer. **

**Today's is dedicated to CLICK HERE FOR MORE STORIES, who gave a wonderfully inventive and charming review. Thanks dearest!**

** But, anyway I'm putting my authors note in the beginning this time because I want you all to met someone very special. Say hi, Rose!**

**Rose: *Does a cartwheel, and pirouettes in a circle, before knocking my computer into a magical pool of water* Sorry Em darlin'! I'm Rose Fairweather, though, Em's special OC!**

**Me: Rosie, that's quite enough. Anyway, Rose is going to be in all my fics from now on, along with a signature item. She appeared in my Dramione one-shot as well, and she puts her roots down in a place known as Storybrooke, Maine. Comment if you know where Rosie dear is from!**

**Rose: And with that, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"I hate you so much Ronald Weasely!"

Hailey's voice came through gritted teeth as she attempted to climb the thrashing trolls back.

It was thrashing, not because of her, but because of Harmony.

Her blonde friend was fantastic. She had made the faucets explode, spraying water everywhere.

Hermione Granger sat in a corner, looking horrified.

The bathroom was chaos.

The ginger boy ahead screamed an apology at Hermione, before tearing out of the lavatory like all the hounds of hell were after him.

Reaching into her pocket, Hailey grasped the item she was looking for.

With a twist and a push, she had the troll blindly stumbling around the bathroom.

Hailey flipped off of the beast back, as it crashed to floor.

"What did you do to it?" Harmony's voice was filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Pepper spray. My neighbor's foster daughter, Rose Fairweather, gave it to me."

Hermione made an intelligible squeaking noise, which brought Hailey's attention to her.

"Now, Hermione Granger, swear on the river Styx that you shall never tell anyone about this, and you can go."

"I swear on the river Styx that I shall never tell anyone about this!"

The brunette's voice faint. Thunder boomed outside.

Hailey's voice came next, firm and commanding.

"Granger, leave. Harmony, come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Hailey brought Harmony down a floor, to the second floor girls bathroom.

"Another bathroom? Really, Hailey, really?"

Harmony spoke first, as they entered the bathroom.

Hailey moved towards the sink, as Myrtle floated out of her stall.

"Hailey? What's going on? Who is this?"

Myrtle spoke, her ghostly voice filled with question.

Hailey turned on the tap, tossed in a drachma, and called Luke.

As the mist formed, she turned to the girl and the ghost.

"I'm only explaining this once. Harm, no interruptions. You're about to find out my secret. Myrtle, this is Harmony Sato, a Griffindor."

She turned again, and saw Luke's face, grinning at her.

"Hey! How did it go?"

His question was about Sanheim, about the anniversary of her parents death.

She pursed her lips.

"Well, I have officially dispatched my first troll, and got away with it undetected, so I'd say the night was a success."

Luke's smile dropped.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

She did of course, she always did. She had explained the entire night from start to finish, introduced Harmony, and had exchanged a few jokes with Luke. After the IM was over, Harmony stared.

"Well, that wasn't anything like the Hailey Potter I know! You talked more to him in ten minutes than you have in classes in two months!"

Hailey smiled.

"I've known Luke ever since I was six. We're best friends. But, how come you can do that crazy cool stuff with water?"

Harmony blushed.

"I'm part kappa. You know, the Asian water demon? So i can control water, and well, um, I've gotten kinda good at it."

"It's freaking incredible."

"Not nearly as incredible as you pepper spraying a troll!"

"I beg to differ."

"Then we shall agree to disagree."

"Agreed."

And the girls lapsed into giggles, while Myrtle shook her head.

* * *

When the pair had talked out their secrets entirely, the headed to their common rooms. hoping no on had noticed their absences.

Hailey snuck into the Slytherin first years girls dorm without anyone questioning her, but once inside, was nearly bowled over by an angry Daphne Greengrass.

"HAILY POTTER! Where have you been! I've been so worried! This is a troll, and I know you may disagree, but you aren't invincible Hailey! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Hailey was touched by her friend's concern.

"I never even saw it. Harmony realized that a girl was off in the lav, and begged me to go help find her."

This was a lie. Hailey felt bad, but she wanted to keep the nights events as secret as possible. She had no desire for the attention she would command if word got out she had taken down a troll, with pepper spray no less.

"Alright, fine. But, next time, please try and not get involved in some daring rescue?"

"Don't worry, Daph, I doubt this is a normal occurrence. Everyone did panic, after all."

Daphne, reassured, sighed. "I'm exhausted. See you in the morning then?"

"See you in the morning."


End file.
